Suddenly
by Amaya-Oneesama
Summary: The Shikon no Tama is complete and Kagome takes the rosary off of InuYasha. But what happens when it's time for her to go home? IKag Songfic


Suddenly  
A song fic by: Aletta  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, Rumiko Takashi does. I don't own the song "Suddenly" either. Leann Rimes owns that.  
  
Aletta: Hey guys! This fic would be the reason that I have not updated "The Quest For Love" in a while. For you new readers, you should read the story I mentioned above. Hehe. Just kidding! Anyway...here's the fic!!! Oh yea, all the thoughts will be in [brackets].  
  
"It's Independence Day I'm free And it's a strange place to be I'm gonna break these chains Unleash the changes in me."  
  
As Kagome strode towards InuYasha, he could smell the scent of tears mingling with her own enticing scent. ['Why is she crying?'] Kagome stopped in front of him, trying her best to mask her tears with a gentle, glowing smile.  
"Today is the day you become independent, InuYasha," Kagome spoke. The sadness apparent in her voice.  
"You're free of me." She whispered this as she pulled the magical rosary off InuYasha's neck and over his head.  
"You're free," she repeated, as if to emphasize what she did. This being said and done, she ran off, leaving her tear-damaged scent behind.  
InuYasha was speechless. He felt strange...as if a dead weight had been lifted off his chest. He was a changed man, though. His old self would have killed Kagome the second after she pulled the rosary off his neck. But this new him wanted to hold her and never let her go. He had only one thing to ask himself: ['Why do I feel this way?']  
  
"I see the endless road I feel the restless wind I've lost the fear inside Cause I've got no choice But to live or die"  
  
Kagome sat by the well with her eyes closed, tears flowing freely from behind their closed lids as a gentle breeze caressed her face. She knew it would come to this sooner or later. She just did not know when. Now that the jewel was complete, she had to return home; but could she keep living without InuYasha?  
No. She could not! He made her feel alive! When she was with him, she had no fear, no troubles, not a care in the world. He made her feel special. Without him, she would die! Now it was time for Kagome to make the ultimate choice: stay here and live with InuYasha, even though it would tear her heart apart, or go home to her family and friends, only to slowly die from never seeing InuYasha again.  
  
"Suddenly you're in this fight alone Stepping out into the great unknown And the night's the hardest time When the doubts run through your mind Cause suddenly you find yourself alone Suddenly you find yourself..."  
  
It was then that she realized that no one could help her in her decision. This was a battle of wills that had to play itself out to the end.  
The sun was slowly fading into the horizon now, and Kagome thought it was about time she got back to the group. That had to be one of the hardest things she had to do. If only she could just run from her problems, that would make her life so much easier. Although, it would not get her very far.  
She was going to be alone, no matter what her decision was.  
  
"In an empty room With a suitcase on the floor It'll be daylight soon I'm gonna wage my private war."  
  
Kagome lie in bed, wide-awake. The hour for her decision was near. Sighing reluctantly, Kagome dragged herself out of bed and began to pack, her decision already made.  
"I have to go home to Mom, Souta, and Gramps," Kagome mumbled to herself.  
As the sunlight peeked over the treetops, she hoisted her bright yellow backpack onto her back and prepared to leave for good.  
  
"Who's watching over me Must be a guardian angel I just need time to breathe And give my life The best of me."  
  
Kagome stumbled through the door of Kaede's hut with one last glance back at the tree InuYasha sat in.  
As Kagome was about to jump down the well in order to go back to her own era, a familiar, clawed hand reached out and grabbed her arm.  
"Where are you going now?"  
"I'm going home for a while, InuYasha. Besides, why does it matter to you?"  
"Are you coming back? You are coming back, right?" Since he asked this with a hint of urgency in his voice, Kagome decided to answer him as calmly as she could.  
"I honestly do not know yet. I do not think I am going to, though."  
"Well then, you are NOT going!"  
"I have to go back! Now let me go!!!!!"  
"I am NOT letting you go back! I have to protect you! Who else is going to?"  
"InuYasha, I need to think some things over for a while and sort out my life."  
"No!"  
"Inu-"  
"NO!!!!!"  
Since Kagome had earlier taken off his rosary, she was helpless. It was all she could do to slap him on his cheek. As she did this, he could smell the putrid scent of tears. Kagome's tears, to be more specific.  
"Kami! Do you ever think of anyone but yourself?! I am going home and that is final!"  
And without another word, she jumped down the mystical, old well back to her home.  
  
"Suddenly you're in this fight alone Stepping out into the great unknown And the night's the hardest time When the doubts run through your mind Cause suddenly you find yourself alone Suddenly you find yourself alone  
  
Suddenly you're in this fight Stepping out and then  
  
Suddenly you're in this fight alone Stepping out into the great unknown And the night's the hardest time When the doubts run through your mind Cause suddenly you find yourself alone"  
  
It had been three and a half weeks since Kagome had left InuYasha, otherwise known as the man who broke her heart in two. She could not say that she had forgotten him, because that would be a flat-out lie! She thought about him every second of every minute of every day of every week of every month, or, to put it simply, all the time. Whenever someone asked if they could help her, she gazed at them with cold, lifeless eyes and the knowledge that she was alone sent her into a deep depression that lasted for days on end.  
One thing that remains certain, though, is the fact that she could still go back. I mean, she still had the jewel, right? But, she couldn't go crawling back to him. I mean, it would cause her pain. But was it really worse than what she was feeling right now?  
No, it definitely was not. So, after careful deliberation and much weeping, she decided she had to go back to him. I guess there is only so much a girl's heart can take, you know?  
So, after three more days had elapsed, she jumped back down the well.  
InuYasha could smell her the instant she arrived. It really was not that hard, though, considering he was sitting right next to the well and had been since her departure back to her normal era.  
"Kagome! You are back!!!" InuYasha leapt up and swept Kagome into a bear hug, taking in the intoxicating scent he missed so much.  
Kagome considered the hanyou's actions for a moment.  
"Yeah, I am back...and this time, it is for good." Kagome then happily returned his embrace. It would never happen again, so why not make the most of it?  
"I missed you."  
"I missed you, too, InuYasha," Kagome responded, even though she was confused at his words. And with that, they separated the embrace and started the long trek back to Kaede's.  
Halfway there, InuYasha stopped. That's when Kagome realized they were standing in front of the Goshinboku. InuYasha cautiously picked his way through the vines to the base of the tree.  
"Kagome..."  
"Yes?"  
"I have been thinking a lot since you left, and, in fact, it was Miroku who convinced me to tell you this," he declared with his back still facing Kagome.  
"What is it?"  
"I...I...I love you."  
"Huh?"  
"I love you, Kagome! Not Kikyo!" At this point, he turned around and ran back to his love.  
Kagome was truly astonished. She never expected this! Although she did dream about it once in a while, but that's a different story.  
"InuYasha..."  
"I'm sorry. I should not have said that. I knew you would not love me back. How stu-"  
Kagome cut him off with a kiss. It was the only was to get to him. As they parted, Kagome said what had been on her mind since she had seen him at this same tree with Kikyo.  
"I love you, InuYasha!" She smiled. Not just a smile, but a truly happy one. The above being said, she kissed him again. This time, though, it was more passionate. Their lips parted, allowing the other's tounge to slip through and explore the other's mouth. When they parted for air, they just stood there, enjoying the embrace and not wanting to ruin a perfect moment.  
  
"Suddenly I found myself..."  
  
It was then that Kagome found who she was. And, she was not alone.  
  
Aletta: Wow...5 pages in size twelve tunga font. That is a lot! Lol. Watch it be extremely long on the site....lol. Well, it's like....11:30 and I have to drive up to my cousins's house tomorrow! Lol. I'm gonna go now! Have a good summer! I'll see you all soon! Hope you enjoyed this fic! See you soon! 


End file.
